User blog:Wikiman117/ScribbleNauts Fanon Adventure Part 1
It was 10 years ago the battle between Good VS Evil Enemys fought the Scribblenaut army. The Scribblenauts were being wiped out by Enemys they were forced into war they whipped up an army and fought. The Scribblenauts found the secret base of the Enemys and the final battle began. The entire Scribblenaut army fought the entire Enemy army. Both sides were taking very heavy casualties. The greatest of all Scribblenauts who everyone calls Star commanded the entire army he was the best Scribblenaut in the world he knew with the entire army united behind him he knew he could not be defeated untill. His own brother betrayed him Star was on a fighter at the time Star was hit by a laser sword Star fell into the valley below half the army was prepared to avenge Star. But Star's brother knew a move that can level 50 cities in one strike. The Scribblenaut army was destroyed the surviving Scribblenauts were wiped out the alliance quickly crumbled the Enemys had won as for the traitor he was given a name a name that is feared by everyone in the planet he was called Stalker he searched for any surviving Scribblenauts and destroyed them all hope was lost. Untill 10 years later two friends whose lives were about to change forever they were the Final hope for the world. 12:30PM Monday. "So Maxwell what are doing later today?" asked Maxwells best friend who people call Gamer. "Nothing" said Maxwell "come on school is out look you havent been to my house in a while and i want you to come over i got a brand new Xbox 360 with a Kinect how come you dont come over" asked Gamer "2 reasons reason 1 your dad is a Hunter and some of the animals he calls trophies scare me and 2 your sister is annoying me with her art but you have to admit she has good art skills" "i know remember last month when she made a replica of you and me out of straws" "and last year when she made an entire life size replica of the school out of soda cans" as the two friends walked over to Gamers house unaware that they were being watched "are you sure these two are them" "yes" "but master the prophecy said" "i know what the prophecy said i am positive these two are them" "if you insist master" said unknown people. "So what are you going to do for your future" asked maxwell "easy i am going TO BE THE GREATEST GAMER AND OWN MY OWN VIDEO GAME COMPANY" shouted Gamer really loud "ok be serious amy will not fall in love with you she is a cheerleader you need something stronger like like" said Maxwell "oh god" said Gamer "to be a master Scribblenaut the best Scribblenaut in the universe" said Maxwell "and you will be a target for Stalker remember the stories we heard he will go after you so get it out of your head man what are you tired of living?" said Gamer "look here is my point we have lived in fear for 10 years i want to fight for freedom people can agree with me they will fight with me right" said Maxwell loud for others to hear "NO!" shouted the people that heard maxwell "told you" said Gamer. Later that day "hey i thought we were going to you house" said maxwell "my dad brought home another trophy and this one is a bear skin rug and it smelled so i need some time for the house to air out" said Gamer "understandable wanna go to the park" said Maxwell "sure" said Gamer while the two were in the park they were about to recieve a message that will change their lives forever. "Now no one else is around now is the time" "i agree now" "why do i get the feeling we are being watched" said Maxwell "i got that feeling to" said Gamer. All of a sudden smoke appeared out of nowhere "WHOA!!!" shouted Maxwell and Gamer "whats happening?" said Gamer "look" said Maxwell pointing to the fountain in the center of the park 7 figures appeared out of no where in the smoke the smoke began to clear "are they the the the" said Maxwell "The Legendary 7 Mages" said Gamer "what are they doing here" said Maxwell. "we have come to deliver a message" Said the Blue Mage holding a golden scroll case. Category:Blog posts